


Boyfriends

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: William finally goes on a date with Chris and Isak.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> ,, this was supposed to be a joke  
> thanks [Caroline](http://femmevilde.tumblr.com/) for requesting willchrisak on their first date.

Isak was incredibly nervous. He had been going out with Chris for some time now, but it was only a month ago that Chris had started seeing William as well. He had been angry with Chris to begin with. After all, Chris had cheated on him and Isak hadn’t found out until Noora of all people told him about it.

But after he calmed down a little, he realized that Chris needed William in his life. If they could all be together, why shouldn’t they? It was 2018 after all. The time had come where Chris could love two men at the same time, and still be bisexual. Isak didn’t know William well, so he was skeptical about having sexual encounters with him, but Chris had assured him that, once they got to know each other, it probably wouldn’t be a problem.

Today was the day they were finally going to get to know each other. The three of them had scheduled a dinner date so that Isak and William could talk, since they hadn’t really had much of a chance to do so in the past.

The date was at an Italian bistro. Chris and William were to be arriving together in William’s fancy car, but Isak was arriving separately, since the restaurant wasn’t very far from his apartment.

By the time Isak was all dressed and ready to go, he was running 10 minutes late. It happened sometimes. He got wrapped up in his thoughts and lost track of time, especially when he was nervous, which was counterproductive because running late made him feel even _more_ nervous.

When he saw the time, he dashed out of his room toward the apartment door, but was stopped by Noora, who was sitting in the living room and eating pizza with her girlfriend, Mari.

“Uh, Isak,” she said as he placed his handle on the doorknob. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Isak pointed to his collared shirt. “I’m going on a date. What does it look like?”

The two girls giggled before Mari spoke, “It looks like you aren’t wearing any pants, sweetie.”

He flushed red and ran back to his room to put them on. He silently thanked the lord for putting lesbians on the planet because he didn’t know what the hell he would do without Noora.

When he left the apartment for real, even more rushed than before, Noora shouted at him to have fun. He didn’t answer her. He didn’t have the time.

He arrived at the bistro 15 minutes after they had agreed to meet, and he knew that he probably looked sweaty and gross, his face flushed red from running.

“Reservation for Schistad?” he huffed out to the hostess.

She smiled. “Right this way, sir.”

He followed her across the restaurant until she stopped at an empty table. Isak was late, but William and Chris were even later. He wasn’t that surprised, though. Chris probably convinced William that there was time for a quickie when there obviously wasn’t. It was a move he pulled all the time. Not that Isak usually minded it that much. Sex was fun, so why wouldn’t they take advantage of any opportunity that they received.

When the other two boys finally arrived, they were laughing about something. It was probably one of Chris’ jokes. He was a pretty funny guy. Whenever Isak was stressed about school or his family, his boyfriend always made him laugh.

They slid into the booth, William across from Isak and Chris next to him. Chris pressed a soft kiss to Isak’s cheek. “Sorry to keep you waiting, baby.”

Isak smiled at him. “It’s not a huge deal. I was a bit late myself,” he replied.

“Really?” Chris asked. “What did you forget this time?”

“My pants,” the blond boy mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed.

Both of the others broke out into laughter but William reaches across the table and set his hand upon Isak’s shoulder. “Hey, no worries. It could have happened to any of us.”

“It wouldn’t have happened to me!” Chris exclaimed. “I’m perfect.”

William and Isak rolled their eyes in unison. They loved their boyfriend, even if he was conceited at times.

Their waiter stopped by and offered them wine, which Isak and Chris accepted. William requested a glass of water instead, as he was driving. The waiter poured their drinks before leaving so they could decide what to order.

“Do you have a favorite item on the menu?” William asked Isak. He probably assumed that he had been to this restaurant before since it was near his apartment, but that wasn’t really the case.

“I’ve never actually eaten here,” Isak confessed. “It’s pretty expensive and neither me nor my ex ever really had enough money to go to a restaurant as fancy as this one.”

William nodded. “I took Noora here once. She spent half the meal ogling our waitress. I didn’t notice at the time and I’m not sure that she did either. It’s funny to look back on the time when we thought we were straight.”

They all laughed. It was a shared experience among them, since there was a time when each of them had thought that they only liked girls (or thought they  liked girls at all in Isak's case.) Oh, how things change when you discover your true self.

“For real though,” William said, interrupting their laughter. “I had the ribeye and it was phenomenal. Noora opted for the spaghetti carbonara, which she seemed to enjoy almost as much as she enjoyed the waitress.”

The waiter returned soon after to take their orders. Isak ordered the ribeye, Chris got the most basic dish on the menu: spaghetti and meatballs, and William ordered lobster. The waiter hurried toward the kitchen with their orders and they continued speaking.

“So, Isak,” William began. “Chris has told me that you go to UiO. What is it that you’re studying there?”

“I was going to study biology, but I haven’t been enjoying as it much as I thought that I would,” Isak admitted. “I’m going to take some more general classes next semester so I can discover what I really enjoy.”

“That’s a good idea,” William said, which was nice to hear. Everyone else had seemed to think that he needed to pick what he wanted to study as soon as possible and stick with it, regardless of how much dread his job could end up bringing him.

"I’m glad I don’t have to deal with university right now,” Chris piped in. “I’m really happy to be a part of the army, even if it’s a lot of work and I’ll be seeing less of you two in the future.”

“I think I’m speaking for both of us when I say that we’re happy that you’ve found your calling,” the dark-haired boy said.

“We care about your happiness a lot, Chris,” Isak added.

“Plus, I won’t need a job after the military. Not when I have you two,” Chris said with a wink, prompting them to roll their eyes once again.

The waiter stopped by with salads for each of them, which they gratefully accepted, Then, he topped off their drinks. Isak reminded himself to take it a bit slower. He didn’t want William to think that he was a drunkard because, admittedly, William was pretty fucking attractive. He seemed nice as well. Isak could definitely see why his boyfriend was so enamored with the other man.

Chris was the next to speak, his mouth full of salad. “Did you guys hear that Eva is into chicks as well?”

It was a crude way of putting it but Isak nodded. “Yeah, I’ve known she was bisexual for a long time. She makes out with girls at parties all the time, but I suppose a lot of straight girls do the same.”

“I don’t get why it’s fine when girls do it, but it’s a huge scandal when guys swap a little spit,” William complained. “Like, it would make it a lot easier for us dudes to explore our sexualities that way.”

Chris shrugged. “I mean, shit happens.” Isak suspected that he probably didn’t have much of an opinion on the subject at all. Chris didn’t care about gender when choosing his partners and, as far as Isak knew, it had been that way for a while. He didn’t care what society thought of him. He liked who he liked and that was that. It was something that Isak admired in him.

Their salad plates were taken away and the waiter replaced them with their meals. After he was sure that they had received all of their food, he made his way toward a different table.

Chris rubbed his hands together. “Oh my god, I’m so excited to eat all of this.”

“It better be worth all the extra work we’re going to do at the gym on Sunday,” William joked.

They were really into working out and, although Isak did enough to stay fit, the gym was never really his scene. He much preferred running around the neighborhood in the mornings or doing squats in his room when nobody was looking.

"Would you like to come along?” William invited. “We’re doing leg day.”

Chris snorted before answering for Isak, “As if! Isak hates going to the gym. Maybe there’s too many sweaty girls there or something.”

Isak crossed his arms. “Maybe I will come.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” William assured him.

The blond boy turned to glare at Chris. “Oh, I want to go. I think it will be fun. After all, I’m the master of squats.”

Chris reached up and ruffled his hair. “Sure you are, baby.”

Isak slunk back in his chair. How dare Chris assume that he didn’t want to go to the gym. He was correct, but he had no right to just assume it. Isak was going to prove him wrong on Sunday and both Chris and William were going to be impressed my it.

The waiter stopped by to ask them if they wanted dessert. They were all so full, so they decided against it and asked for the check, which the waiter promptly returned with a few minutes later.

Isak took one glance at the check and his eyes widened. He knew that this restaurant was expensive, but he didn’t know that it would be this bad. His dad was going to kill him when he found out that this was why he was going to need extra rent money to get through the month.

William reached over and plucked the check from his hands. “I’ve got it covered,” he announced.

Chris blew him a kiss, but Isak shook his head. “I can’t ask you to do that, William. It’s so expensive.”

He shrugged. “I mean, we all know that I have the money to pay for it. Let me buy a nice dinner for my boyfriends.”

_Boyfriends_. That included both Chris and Isak, despite the fact that they didn’t know one another that well yet. Isak knew that he should question it. He knew that it was too fast to be putting a label on it. But, at the same time, he was more than content to go with it. He really liked William and it seemed that William liked him as well and they both _really_ loved Chris, so why wouldn’t they be boyfriends.

 Chris snuggled in closer to Isak. “Let him pay, baby. I think William has a kink for spending his endless amount of money.”

“Of course he can pay,” Isak sighed. “After all, he is our boyfriend.”

William paid in cash, which kind of weirded him out. Who the hell had that much cash on hand? But then Isak remembered William’s car. He had plenty of money to spend, surely he would keep a lot of cash.

Isak and Chris held hands as they walked out of the restaurant. As soon as they were outside, William grabbed Chris’ other hand in his own.

The sun was setting as they made their way to William’s car. Isak smiled. When he was with his boyfriends, there was no place that he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me I'm not always like this...](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)


End file.
